


Fantastic Tales from L.A.U.

by Your_Writer



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Multiple Pairings, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Angeles University, home to a new generation of gifted students. College unlocks a new quest to survive broken hearts, plummeting grades, parties, exams, drama, and a song that you can't get to leave you alone. This school holds an unusual assortment of characters and personalities, all held together by the loose strings of love, friendship, and the desperation to just hold on until graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly

The gray sheet was translucent enough to where you could still see the fat spotlight of the moon in your bedroom window. It was warm and safe in the cocoon of blankets you had patiently created for yourself. A soft cotton sheet, your thick comforter, and a wooly blanket some distant relative had blessed you with post-graduation. You honestly planned to lie here and drown in a great pool of feeling sorry for yourself.

All men were not pigs. Every person has their own journey in life and their own personality they create along the way. Stereotypes were utterly dumb to believe in. But, for the sake of a girl with a broken heart, most would forgive your dark thoughts.

“Disgusting, egotistical, horny, filthy, LIARS.” You whispered to yourself, your hot breath fogging up the miniature blanket cave.

Holly sat cross legged on her bed, horizontally opposite yours. Commander Birb was nuzzled quite comfortably on her shoulder, using her soft pink hair as a curtain of solitude. She nibbled anxiously at her pale lip. She was worried about you, now for the seventh day in a row.

That scummy boyfriend you’d picked up in a god forsaken bar off campus had, surprise, not been the best of people. For the sake of progression onward and forward to better (and more important, mind you) things calls for cliff notes.

You had a bit of a pregnancy scare exactly a week and a half ago, and your beloved beau had gone bye-bye a mere second after you hung up the phone. You were left there with a dial tone and the words “I might to pre-“ still stuck in the creases of your chap stick. You had found out, in the way that all angry exes found out, on social media soon after that Prince Charming was with another Princess. A very familiar Princess named “Oh Baby, please, she’s just a friend of mine…” The pregnancy had not come to fruition, your period actually having celebrated arrival not hours after your ill-fated phone call. You assumed the stress of school had upset your cycle.

Numbers had been blocked, friends unfriended, twitter accounts unfollowed. You severed every tie with a machete and burned every bridge with Molotov cocktails. Your hair peaked out from the chrysalis, head following soon after. Your face was dusty pink from the unneeded covers. Your heart was still heavy but it felt an inkling better. Which of course was better than nothing.

“Temper tantrum over?” Holly asked softly, not meaning anything facetiously.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine…” You nodded to yourself. “I mean, there were a thousand different ways that could have ended differently, right? And none of them would have been good. Maybe this is a sign or something.”

“There’s the (y/n) I know.” She grinned, clamoring down from her perch.

She set the sleepy birb inside his spacious cage, cooing a happy good night like a mother hen. You had gotten used to her strange attachment to animals a long time ago. In fact, you had come to love it. The way you figured, any other room mate in the building would be tired of your constant moping, and be bewildered by Holly’s growing zoo of creatures (now including one lizard, one parakeet, one pigeon, and a lanky black cat named Mojo.) The two of you were destined to be fast friends.

“So, are you still up for it?” Holly asked excitedly, throwing open the door to the closet.

“Uck, is that still today?” You moaned, rolling off the bed dramatically.

She looked down at you, lying sluggishly in an uncomfortable pile of laundry and Chemistry textbooks. Her giggle was like bells sounding off in the shadowy room.

“Yes, in an hour! Get something snazzy on, there’s going to be a lot of people there.” Her voice was muted as she started excavating blouses from the deep inner recesses of the closet.

“Kareoke Night. Drunken frat boys and girls and public singing.” You stated, distaste dripping off every vowel. “Hooolllyyy.”

“You’re getting fresh air. You’re going out. You’re drinking something with a weird name and flirting with a bartender. I’m not going in alone, and Suzy already left early.”

“Spooky Suzy?”

“Don’t call her that.”

Your room was 25A, and across the hall was 25B, naturally. Within that room was an inhabitant that could only be described as “witchy.” Suzy Berhow was its only occupant. Her twin had transferred within the first quarter and no one had bothered trying to fill the space. Not that they could convince anyone. The young woman favored taxidermy elks, preserved beetle shells, the delicate art of black make up. She scared you a little. Not in a terrible way, but more of an intimidating way. The girls of the Eastern Housing (your building) had come to call her Spooky Suzy, and she didn’t seem bothered by that one bit.

“And that’s another thing.” You got up and stretched, feeling where Biochemistry book three and left an imprint on your shoulder. “You’re going to be there with Suzy and your friends and her friends and your whole big group of… _people_.”

You refrained from the term weirdos. They were weird, that was for sure. Video game nerds, comic book nerds, computer nerds. Tack anything in front of nerd and they probably had a guy who fit the bill. You were quite the geek yourself, but you hated the idea they had found friends with similar interests. You had to hide the geek under many layers of fake to only cling to flakey sorority rich girls and atheistically “cool” art students.

“You can be yourself around them. They’d love you, really. Just don’t bring up the Batman versus Superman subject. It got kind of shady last time.” She successfully pulled a pretty silk day dress from her mess.

“That’s your special dress, with the little sparrows printed on.”

She looked sideways at you. “And?”

“You really don’t wear that too often, Holls’.”

She shrugged unconvincingly as she slipped into the bathroom to change.

“Is this about a boy?” You exclaimed, trying to wedge the door open.

“No!” She cried out, her face matching her hair to a tee.

“Oh my goodness, what’s his name?”

“Shush!”

“You can’t tell me it’s…”

The door clicked firmly shut in your face, the first laugh in a long time trickling from you.

“Alright, alright. You might have just convinced me to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to writing on my new account. LAU was a way to side step the University of California, which I lazily did not want to research and creatively wanted to imagine up my own little corner of California. This first chapter was just build up for the whole story, establishing Reader and a few personality traits, not to mention her relationship with the Grumps/associates. No worries, love is coming in soon <3


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a little romance...

“Your car is a death trap.” Holly exclaimed, jumping from the rusted vehicle.

“Oh bite me, at least I have a car.”

The streets of LA were like clogged arteries, every car anxious to get to the heart of the city. Once the two of you had gotten past the horror show of a highway, it had taken a lot of swearing and wheel jerking just to get a parking space. The old junker that had escorted you through the ordeal was the best deal you ever got for 500 dollars, no matter what your beloved roomie might say.

You fumbled for your wallet before slamming the car door closed. It wasn’t out of anger, it was honestly the only way to get the machine to lock.

You had chosen an outfit a little more adventurist than your usual tastes, and you actually felt the teeniest of tiniest bit sexy in it. Even if your mind was a mess, you might as well look like you have everything together.

“C’mon, they’re already inside. I’ll introduce you.” Holly tugged at your hand as if you were playmates about to enter recess.

You moved past the glass door entryway, highlighted with a neon sign of “Hayley’s Bar and Grille” scripted in a blinding purple. The place was packed tighter than a tin of anchovies, and smelled just as bad.

The theme was dark hard wood paneling. It was obviously an old bar being revamped for the nearby college kids. The stuffing was oozing out of the back of every booth and unidentifiable stains littered the floor. The only thing remotely new was the karaoke stage, eerily out of place. In stark contrast to the rest of the bar, the equipment was shiny and new, shimmering in chromes and whites. You could easily imagine yourself up there after a few shots kicked in.

You followed Holly’s gaze to an obnoxiously big table at the north end. It was more like several small tables that had been scooted together without permission from any of the staff. The only thing that over powered the teeth-clatteringly loud sound system was the volume of their conversation. Holly decided to give you a run down as the two of you maneuvered the crowd. 

“Alright.” The spritely girl began. “That one down there in the flannel? That’s Mark. He’s an engineering major, and he’s honestly the guy to go to if you ever want your laptop screen fixed or anything. He’s really good with computers.”

“Next to him is Barry, with the round face. He’s in the same software design class as Mark. He’s really sweet to talk to. Same goes for the little guy in the beanie. That’s Kevin. He’s a freshman, barely out of high school but he’s pretty interesting. I’m pretty sure they’re both going into graphic design or movie post production work.”

“Uhm, oh, you know Suzie. I know you believe the rumors, but she’s the nicest thing. She keeps flip flopping between art and cosmetology, and she’s awesome in both. That guy she’s holding hands with is Arin. They’ve been together since they were pipsqueaks. Don’t let his temper give you the wrong impression, the guy’s closet is 90% Kirby and Sailor Moon. You’ve probably seen him in a few of your art classes.”

“I’m telling you one last fucking time!” An Aussie accent declared at the far right of the table. “She’s definitely coming.”

“Ross’s fake girlfriend?” Barry teased lightly, taking a sip from his lager.

“She’s not fake, she’s just invisible.” Kevin giggled to himself, and he looked a little tipsy for it being that early in the night.

‘What a light weight.’ You laughed quietly.

“Guys, lay off. Holly and her roommate should be here any…oh hey!” Suzy grinned, letting go of Arin to get up and hug the both of you.

She had been the first to spot you two awkwardly shuffling through the weekend crowd. She acted as your guide back to their mini-party.

Ross straightened out his beer stained hoodie as if it made a difference. It was so obvious you wondered why you hadn’t seen it before. Mojo, Holly’s cat, had escaped Eastern Housing and was lost on campus. The both of you were on the verge of tears and giving up after the weekend had passed. With hazing practices being bad news for a cats, and the bustling highway only a stones throw from campus, the cat’s fate had been determined fatal.

To your surprise, one calm Tuesday morning a boy came to call on the all female dorm. You had found him standing awkwardly in the foyer with an uncomfortable look on his face. At least, you had thought he was a boy. Upon closer expectation was the fact he had the barest scruff of facial hair and tiny laugh lines around the creases of his eyes. A man. Huh, you hadn’t seen him around campus before. You had almost assumed he had wandered here from one of the high school programs.

“I think this is yours.” He spotted you, extended his arms, and hanging loosely in his hands was a miffed looking Mojo.

“Holly!” You called up the complex’s stairs.

She came rushing down the steps, locking eyes with her feline companion. She gasped as she scooped him into her arms, dissolving into a babble of babying kitty talk.

You saw the kid’s eyes blink a few times in surprise. Internally, Ross knew he hadn’t seen a girl this pretty in his entire life. And here she was, looking at him like he was some kind of hero.

“Thank you so, so much!” She gushed along with her ceaseless motherly grooming of the cat.

He shifted his weight, laughing if only over how sweet she seemed.

“Ah, no problem.” His accent came back strong when he was nervous. “You’re Holly, right? I mean, Suzy saw this little guy wandering around our dorm house and knew it was yours. I found him outside the library, asleep. I thought he was cute so I just took him home without thinking.”

“Oh that’s fine. I’m glad he was with you. Who knows what could have happened to this lil’ guy.” She smiled broadly at him, only earning her more of his face turning blushed.

And here he was again. The cat kid, Ross. You’d had your suspicions since then. I mean, there was only so many times Holly could forget her sketchbook only to have Ross return it to her and offer to buy her a coffee. You watched her immediately sit down by him, straightening the skirt of her dress in a humorously similar manner.

You squeezed in-between Arin and Barry, for the seat by Holly seemed to be claimed with a leather jacket across its back.

“So, who’s this?” Barry grinned down at you.

“I’m (y/n), nice to meet all of you.” You smiled shyly at the oddly intimidating group.

You got their names as a nice refresher from Holly’s quick lesson. You found out you shared a few classes with them. Arin and Ross were both in a sketching class you took on off days, and Barry, Kevin, and Mark were in the same math as you. You guess you’d never put it together or even noticed, since you tended to be introverted in classroom situations.

The karaoke machine nearby started to light up with use, a gangly framed man taking the stage. You lightly nibbled at one of the tables huge appetizers, listening to the music. Even you cynicism could admit that his voice was incredible. You craned your head to try to get a better look at him.

The powerful notes of Def Leppard shook the amps with a fury.

“ _When you make love_ , do _you look_ in the mirror? Who do _you_ think of, _does he look like me_?” He had such a goofy grin, as if was having such a more kick ass time than anyone else in the bar.

The group cheered him on obnoxiously, earning a quick laugh that cut into the guitar solo. You knew you were in trouble the second his eyes accidentally met yours. He had the softest brown eyes imaginable. His thin frame actually looked solid, his strong jaw making him look a little less wiry. The most noticeable part of him was the sexy, long, dark hair that met at his shoulders. He had the look of every bad boy rock star but a sweet face that didn't match.

The way he looked at you sparked a little excitement in your belly. He fumbled over a lyric in his distraction, prying his eyes away only to save his performance. You were either dreaming or those eyes kept drifting back to you. Love at first sight, no, but definitely attraction.

“Who’s that on stage?” You turned to ask Barry.

“Oh, that’s just Danny.”

_“I don't wanna touch you too much baby, 'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the karaoke bit was inspired by that video on Danny's instagram. It really is a kick ass song.


	3. A Little Different

“Nice voice crack, asshole.” Ross greeted the new member to their party.

“Did you remember your meds this morning? A healthy dose of go fuck yourself?” Danny retorted as he situated himself at the table.

You assumed they had a healthy love/hate relationship from the way the group cracked up. Either that or these people had a warped sense of humor.

Danny gave you a quick once over and a split second judgment determined you would be the only thing of interest at bar tonight. Besides, his buds had dates and the other guys were talking about shit he wasn't into anyway.

“What’s up? I’m Danny.” He grinned from his seat opposite you.

“Ah, (y/n). And I’m pretty good, you were amazing up there, by the way.”

“Awe you’re making me blush. Not my best work I might add.”

“You could have fooled me. IF you thought that was bad I’d hate to see what you think of my karaoke.”

“The trick is to wait until later when everyone is nice and drunk. Then sing something by Journey. They won’t know the difference between you and Steve Perry.”

Danny snorted at his own joke before taking a sip of his waiting glass of water. You were wondering why a college aged guy wouldn’t be getting wasted off his ass right now, especially with beer at half price, but it wasn’t exactly a turn off.

“I think I’ve seen you before.” He mused, tilting his head. “Are you ever down by the music department?”

“Music Theory on Mondays, primarily.”

“Same! Oh man you sit a few rows ahead of me. Not that I was creepin’ or anything. It’s just I try to focus on anything besides that douche of a teacher.”

You laughed a little, nodding in agreement. Your professor was the type that thought classical was where true music began and ended. Rock and metal barely deserved an upturned nose, let alone a mass appreciation.

“Right? I mean Beethoven is great but if you don’t like Rush I’m not talking to you.”

“You’re a girl after my own heart. Can I buy you a drink, or are you driving?”

“I’m driving but I’m going to be here for a while. I’m here with Holly and I’m pretty sure she’ll skin me alive if I try leaving a minute before she does.”

Danny took your drink order before strolling off to find a bartender not being hounded by the masses.

Your eyes flicked up to see Holly giving you “the look.” You scoffed, giving a light gesture to Ross. You could see her reach for her phone and click out a quick text.

**_“He’s honestly so sweet.”_ **

_“You’re officially dating a five year old.”_

The both of you looked up in time to see Ross flick a chicken wing in sleepy Kevin’s direction. Direct contact. The younger man let out a small groan as he fell the siracha seep into his beanie. Holly’s laugh only made his proud smirk a little more pronounced.

**_“It’s endearing.”_ **

_“You two will be good for each other. He can make you laugh and you can drive him to play dates.”_

**_“Shut up. What about you and Danny? You were drooling over him.”_ **

_“I was not drooling, I was simply admiring.”_

**_“When he comes back, try to admire with your tongue in your mouth this time.”_ **

You looked at Holly again, and she smiled to assure you she was joking. On que, Danny returned with your drink in hand. You quietly slipped your cellphone back onto the table.

“Boyfriend checking in?” He pointed to your cell.

“Ah no, a friend, she’s babysitting tonight.” You replied, ignoring a sideways glance that you could feel burning holes in your head. “I don’t have a boyfriend, anyway.”

“You’re shitting me.”

He looked so surprised, you had to fight back a hot sensation under your collar. You were so embarrassed on how nervous he made you feel. Like an older brothers hot friend you couldn’t help but look immature around.

“And you’re not seeing anyone?” You asked with the same level of incredulity. 

“Nah. You’d think, with my roguish good looks and the fact I’m in a kick ass band." He puffed his chest with fake bravado. "Unfortunately I haven’t met anyone who isn’t crazy yet, or at least even into me.”

The conversation that followed about his bands winded long into the night. He and Arin had considered doing some comedy work, while Dan had dabbled in some more serious rock gigs. You had to then swear you'd come to an upcoming gig, whenever you could. 

You explained your double art and music majors, fully catching his attention. There were a few differing opinions but nothing deal breaking. The two of you actually had a lot more in common under the surface. He made you laugh, you managed to make him laugh. A good give and take. Not to mention his focus on you didn’t fracture in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be completely and totally invested in your every word. What a cutie.

At one point you remembered Holly gently telling you that Ross could give her a ride home, and how nervous she was that she would have to face a one on one conversation in the intimate space of a two door car. You had made some sort of lame joke like ‘text if you need the room free tonight’ that had honestly deserved her light shoulder punch.

You were so lost in the sea of Dan. His loud laugh, childish excitement, an endless supply of anecdotes about near everything.

One by one the group slowly dissipated, short goodbyes and promises to talk more. They were truly nice people. Holly was right. But not like you’d ever admit that to her. You were stubborn like that.

How long had it been before you realized you were the only two in the bar? Save the bartender and a lonely looking man sipping bourbon, the two of you had to admit you'd lost track of time. 

“I ought to get to bed. I have class tomorrow.” Dan sighed, looking forlorn.

“Same. Walk me to my car?”

He bowed like the goofball he was, acting as if he was escorting a lady of the highest honor. You reluctantly followed him out to the parking lot after paying off your tab. If you both stayed in the bar, maybe the conversation would never end. It would keep unraveling on and on, forever.

You leaned against the driver’s side of your car, looking up to his silhouette, back lit by the moon. He gave that heart melting smile again. God, you wanted to be the type of person to make that smile appear all the time.

“Can I see you again?” He asked rather cheesily, messing with his hair out of nerves.

“I don’t know, things get a little crazy this time of the school year.” You honestly replied, feeling jitterier than ever. “But I can give you my number. You seem like the kind of guy that can really hold up his end of a phone call.”

He chuckled and he fished out his phone, and transferred his number to yours faster than you wanted. ‘Glitch, type slow, drop your damn phone, anything that will keep us here longer.’

“I’ll see you around, I promise you that.”

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

“Trust me, I would never lie to a pretty lady.” Danny called over his shoulder, his long legs carrying him away.

He left you with that. A flirtatious little sentence that only made your head spin faster and faster.

You got into your old junker, settling deep in your seat. What had you gotten yourself into?

\---

Much later into the night, when the moon had dipped behind handfuls of grey clouds, Holly rolled over in her bed.

“(Y/n)?” She whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think Ross is too immature for me?”

“He makes you happy, that’s what really matters. And I’ve seen some of his art too…the kid is talented.”

“He’s not weird or anything?”

“No, he’s very weird. You’re weird too, and I guess that will keep things interesting. Normal is boring.”

"So, you'd be okay if we started seeing each other more?"

"Perfectly fine. But if starts teasing you like he does his friends, I guarantee I'll beat the shit out of him."

You couldn't see a damn thing in the dorm room, but you almost felt you friends beaming smile. You had granted her some sort of blessing only the closest of companions had to give.

“How did things work out with Dan? You came in pretty late, did you two…?”

“No, no. He was just telling me some of the funniest stories, and he was trying to be a gentleman, and,”

You sighed deeply and tried to slow yourself down.

“He feels really different.”

“I think you’re in need of a little different.”

She was right. Again.

The conversation fell into a comfortable lull as sleepiness set in. There you were, two women quietly battling wars of heart and mind, before sleep took you both to a place where things were finally quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking it slow again, sorry. ;-; There will be plenty more of Ross/Holly, and Dan/Reader of course. And maybe a good dose of Arin/Suzy. This fic is really coming together the way I like it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back to writing on my new account. LAU was a way to side step the University of California, which I lazily did not want to research and creatively wanted to imagine up my own little corner of California. This first chapter was just build up for the whole story, establishing Reader and a few personality traits, not to mention her relationship with the Grumps/associates. No worries, love is coming in soon <3


End file.
